The Letter of A Lost Lover
by ThePhoenixoftheOrder
Summary: After Meggie was attacked by Doria, during the day of their wedding, Farid and Meggie decide to write letters to each over. Read and find out what happens next.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Meggie,

It has been 2 years since you left me, 1 hour since I saved your life and 3 years since I fell in love with you. Meggie Folchart, the girl who I hate, like, and love with all my heart. You're a girl with bad judgement. You chose Doria as her love. She should have chosen me. She should have chosen anyone but Doria. Because of you, Meggie, I killed a man. Because he could have killed you.

I saw him beat you, kick you, stab you... and yet you didn't fight back. I knew I couldn't interfere, but when I heard you call out my name, crying out to me, I could not control myself.

When I saw him, I grabbed his neck and suffocated him. I cried, I was no longer myself. When he breathed his last breath, I threw him to the floor. I ran over to you, picked you up and ran over to Silvertoungue's House.

I shouted out to him, and when he did not respond, I ran to Dustfinger. He too was not home. Then I realized, they were all going to your wedding. Your's and Doria's. But he was dead, and you were dying so I had to do something. I rushed into the forest, to the Water Nymphs, and even if it was night, I did not care for any ghost, because you were there with me.

I cried to the water nymphs, they did not respond. I cried out once more, yet they did not come. I then realized, it was only I who could save you. I tore my t-shirt and covered your wound. You looked at me and murmured, "Farid".

I removed your dress, and dabbed the wound with water. Suddenly I heard the voice of Silvertoungue and Dustfinger calling out your name. I shouted, as loud as I could, I sobbed. He ran over to me. Looked at me, and I said, "Doria". He nodded and carried you away, even if I pleaded him not too. He took me away from you, again.

Looking back, I knew that I was stupid,a lost puppy looking for a master, when I really needed someone to love. And Meggie, this is all that I want to say, I LOVE YOU.

Love,

Farid

Farid looked at the letter he wrote to Meggie. He was about to give it to her when he heard some sobs in the room...

"Doria..." she sobbed.

Farid looked at the letter and burnt it. How could he compare himself to Doria?


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Farid,

How can I say this? Earlier, I was almost killed. Being suffocated and stabbed by Doria really made me see what a monster he was. No one knows why Doria did this with the exception of me. He killed me because I called him Farid. My exact words were 'I love you with all my heart. No one could ever take your place, Farid.' And that is when he reached for his knife and started stabbing me. He called me a cheat. I was begging for him to stop, but he didn't. I just gave up realizing that this was the end. But then another man came into the room.

It was you, Farid. You saved me. You did something which I could have never done. You fought back. I have been trapped in a nightmare ever since I left you for Doria.

After you killed Doria, you picked me up and tried your best to save me. You went to Mo's house, then Dustfinger's, I tried to mumble 'They weren't there.' But I was too weak to do so. I just closed my eyes and listened to your heart. Why? Why didn't I choose you?

You brought me to the Water Nymphs. They were not there. So you removed your t-shirt and put pressure on my wound. You shouted then fell asleep beside me. 'Farid' was the only word I could say.

I was awakened by your shouting. Crying for help. I then saw Mo and Dustfinger running towards you. Mo looked at you accusingly but when you explained I saw his expression soften. He went to me and carried me away. You were begging him not too, but he did not pity you.

While he carried me away, I could only whisper, 'Farid...' I was pleading for you. He just looked at me and said, 'Yes. Farid was the right one.' And I knew then and there, it was you.

Farid, I made a mistake, choosing Doria over you. Farid, even if you don't love me anymore. Even if you love Dustfinger over me, I just want you to know, that I LOVE YOU.

Love, Meggie

Meggie looked at the letter she wrote and tore it into pieces. Doria didn't love her. He just wanted the perfect wife and being the Bluejay's daughter, she would be the perfect wife.

"Doria..." She murmured, "I hate you..."

She looked at the door and saw fire dancing. She smiled and thought that maybe Dustfinger would put on a show for her, but then she saw the teary-eyed Farid looking at her. Farid.

"Hello Farid." She whispered forcing herself to smile. Farid looked at her with those gorgeous eyes and ran away.

" I love you, Farid." Meggie whispered when she thought that Farid was no longer in the corridor.

And when Farid ran so far that he was sure that Meggie could not hear him he said,

"I love you, Meggie..."


End file.
